Surprise graduation
by Roses are red6
Summary: Roses Graduation, Dimitri was never turned, set after shadow kissed. Rose is so excited so what happens when there's a secret about her life that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Richelle Mead.

Ohh don't I feel great! Not. I've been leaning over the toilet for the last 10 minutes. I sit up and brush my teeth it's weird Dhampires never get sick and I've been sick two mornings in a row. OMG Dimitri flipping Belikov, how is this possible but then again the timings right, the cabin was a little under a month ago ( an yeh I messed the timings up a bit ) and I haven't done it since. My life was so perfect now I have no idea what to do. Over the last month me and Dimitri finally stopped fighting our feelings and couldn't be happier, survived the attack on the academy, come clean to Lissa about us and she couldn't be more happier she totally understood why we kept it quiet and I was graduating tomorrow. Tomorrow night I would be Guardian Rose Hathaway but now I needed to go to the clinic... Willingly.

" Rose are you ok? You've been puking for the last ten minutes and the same yesterday. Are you sick? " Lissa asked. Yeh after the attack they, I'm not sure who but I know it was some of the guardians, thought I deserved to room with Lissa 'for extra protection' either way me and liss have been roomies for the last month yey.

" Honestly I don't know but I'm being sick and I think I'm late and I have no idea how but I think I'm pregnant" liss concentrated and gasped, over the last few weeks she has finally mastered aura reading. "Lissa what do you see. Please I'm scared and have no idea what to do" yeh this was a first for me I mean Rose Hathaway having no idea, something has to be wrong with the universe.

"Rose I think you are. There's your normal aura which is all different colours then you have the shadows but around your stomach there's a white ring and none of the shadows is inside, it's like a protective bubble. It's true what I read ohh my word this is great" I think the last bit was more to herself but it still freaked me out. Ha my baby's trying to protect its self, no focus Rose what's Lissa on about "Woohoo what are you on about? what did you read? and why do you have a big grin on your face?" it was true if she smiled any wider she would be able to give the Cheshire Cat a run for its money. " Rose calm down it's not good for the baby. First we are going to the clinic although your aura confirms it we need proof so go get changed then I will explain everything after we get back" I started to protest "no Rose you need to get changed we will talk after we get back now let's go" Voice of logic wasn't she.

Within 20 minutes we were sitting in the clinic. Then Dr Olendzki come round the corner "Arr Rose how's my favourite patient, I swear when you graduate I'm going to have nothing to do. " Lissa practically pushed me in to her office and shut the door. " Princess are you ok?" Dr asked.

" ohh yeah I'm fine it rose that needs help" she sent me a message through the bond, if you don't ask I will, I shook my head. No way there will be to many questions asked and if I open my mouth I'll tell her everything.

Lissa continued " Fine Rose needs a pregnancy test but you can't tell anyone or ask questions please " there was a hint of compulsion and event then she still uses her manners, you can so tell she's a princess. The doctor returned with a test and didn't say anything, we were half way back when I smelt it yeh it was totally him. So glad Lissa had the test.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hiya comrade! miss me" I turned round and paired up with the most beautiful brown eyes in the world or maybe I was just bias.

" Hello Roza..." My heart still stops every time he says that.

"... Princess" Lissa jumped in to speak before I could say anything. I continued to chant in my head please don't say anything, please don't say anything.

"Dimitri I told you call me Lissa, you didn't need to call me Princess the moment you fell for my sister " Dimitri smiled but it was only a half smile.

" Sorry Lissa but I was wondering if I could have a word with Rose for a moment" Lissa nodded and walked off, I'll wait in your room, she sent through the bond.

We walked in the gym and sat down on the mats, why does he look so tense? Omg what if he's taking Tasha's offer? What if he thinks I can't give him a family. No I can't raise this baby by myself but I can't tell him I need the proof of the test.

" Roza, Roza what's wrong you were just staring off into space. Are you ok? " he sounded so concerned " yeh I'm fine I just spaced for a moment. So what did you want to tell me that couldn't wait because we were meant to be keeping a low profile until tomorrow because I graduate tomorrow... Wow that sounds weird" it really did the academy has been the only place I ever called home.

" yes it does Rose because tomorrow as soon as you walk off that stage you will be Guardian Rose Hathaway and I will be able to tell the whole world that you are mine and I am yours"

" you know that will be the best graduation present ever" I really can't wait to tell the whole world that I love him unconditionally.

" how are you feeling about it, leaving I mean. You have only ever known the academy as home and tomorrow it no longer will I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it all " Read like an open book.

"Honestly I'm ok I think after the attack my views on home changed. Home is no longer a place or a building for me, now it's a feeling, a memory or a person. Like right now sitting with you seeing you smile I'm home or hearing Lissa laugh because the both of you are the most important people in my life. There's no amount of words to describe how much I love you both, that's why I never questioned you when you said we couldn't both guard her because I know I'll never be able to choose between you. And that's home; the feeling of love and safety I get around you. " he just sat and stared at me I replay what I just said in my head I don't think I said anything about the baby so why is he staring at me. He finally broke the silence,

" That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard, I love you so much Roza always and forever. God I so wish I could kiss you right now but we have a cover to keep in tact so back to what I wanted to tell you. Well it's two things actually one from me the other from Headmistress Kirova so which do you want first? "

"Yours"

"Ok well actually I wrote this for you but read it in your dorm" he gave me a folded up piece of paper and I put it in my back pocket "second the headmistress wanted me to inform you that you are this years valid Victorian so she wants you to write a speech for the ceremony tomorrow" how am I meant to write a speech, I barley even wrote notes for my theory class and when I did I always copied off Eddie.

" wait what are you serious Kirova chose me. I thought she hated me"

"She doesn't hate you, she might not particularly like you because of the amount of times you've been in her office but no I'm serious she thought you deserved it and she was right you do. You've come so far and been through so much my love and you have come out the other side a better guardian then anyone I know"

" you sure your not bias comrade, you did train me after all" I couldn't help bit laugh all he did was shake his head

" see you later Roza oh and don't tell anyone that includes Lissa, about tomorrow Headmisterass wants to keep it quiet "

"Ok, Bye comrade"

And with that we both left the gym and parted going separate ways. I have a speech to write after thinking for a moment I knew what I was going to say, maybe I'll shake it up abit so it's not just one boring speech.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV -Alberta

Walking through the grounds it was so quiet, it always was this time of morning. No one is ever up unless it's other guardians so why have I just seen Rose and Dimitri going into the gym? It's so amusing watching them try to keep their cover, after the attack when Rose ran back in to save him we all put the pieces together including their missing time during the Jesse incident and the attack. None of the guardians are going to turn them In because it's rare for a guardian to find their sole mate, they deserve each other. The only thing now was when will they drop the none existent cover that they still believed was in tact, all the guardians were secretly betting on them and they would be thrilled to learn about this. So I got out my phone

"Yuri get all the guardians together we need to talk"

"Ok sure but what's it about and do you want me to tell them " I thought for a moment and replied

" yeh tell them code Thorn and I'll meet you all in my office in 10 minutes"

"Wow it took them long enough and ok I'll let them all know" One of the windows to the gym was slightly open so I could just make out what they were saying I think it was Rose talking

"Like right now sitting with you seeing you smile I'm home or hearing Lissa laugh because the both of you are the most important people in my life. There's no amount of words to describe how much I love you both, that's why I never questioned you when you said we couldn't both guard her because I know I'll never be able to choose between you. And that's home; the feeling of love and safety I get around you. ". Arr how is it the two most lethal guardians of this time can melt each other completely. I've known Rose since she was 4 years old and she's practically like the daughter I've never had but in all this time I've never known her be like this.

After 10 minutes of trying to get everyone together all the guardians beside Belikov were standing in my office with grins on their faces they knew what was coming. I stood up

"Ok so we all know why we are here I think they are finally starting to drop that cover they think is still in place"

"How do you know I mean I haven't seen them together since the attack. The only time they are together is in training and those have been cut down a lot seen as she's passed her finals"

"I saw the two of them go into the gym with practically no space between them, they are the worlds two most lethal guardians and around each other they melt. The world doesn't exist when the other ones around. The wild Rose Hathaway has melted the restrained Dimitri Belikov and the other way round he has helped her to stay in control and was there for her when no one else was not even the princess but Saying she simply passed her finals is a very big insult I know there are only 3 people on the whole of campus that know her score, so I'll tell you all it is the highest score that has been in over 50 years, but anyway I'm sticking with what I said it will be dropped the moment she walks off that stage"

One of the new guardians butted in " is it true she's valid Victorian?"

"Yes it is after everything she has done for this school I think she deserves it, ok now everyone go and enjoy the last two days"

At least they have the support of all the guardians here it's a shame we will loose them both tomorrow to court. Unless...

I picked up the phone " Headmistress it's Alberta I was just thinking..."

RPOV

I got back to my room and was ambushed by Lissa,

"What did he want? Did you tell him about the baby? Are you going to do the test? Why aren't you answering me?"

"Yo lis chill and I'll tell you, first he wanted to give me this note (waving it in her face) second no I didn't tell him about the baby because I didn't know how without the proof that you are going to tell me about in a min and yes I'm going to take the test, so hand it over princess" I took the test and walked over to the bathroom "oh and I couldn't answer you because you never took a breath to say all of that" that earned me a laugh and I closed the door.

After what felt like the longest 2 minutes (an I have no idea how long you have to wait) of my life I had the answer. Opening the door I saw Lissa she had changed into a pair of light blue jeans and pink one shoulder top and she looked very elegant, she looked up nerves flashed through the bond.

"Lissa why are you nervous you already know the answer so please calm down or I'm going to be sick again"

"Sorry Rose but I assume that it's positive then"

"Yep" she squealed and jumped up and down then rushed over to hug me all the time through her little episode she kept thinking, I'm going to be an aunt.

"so are you going to explain how the hell this has happened to me because im pretty sure Dimitri isn't going to simply take my word for it, this baby goes against everything we have been brought up on" it did but I knew one thing for sure, it will be the most leathal guardian ever when he or she grew up.

My little badass bubby Belikov.

" Yeh you should sit down its a lot to take in, right so as you know I've been reading up on spirit and shadow kissed. Right so I managed to get access to the library at court and the secret part, it contains the books that contain things that are too dangerous to be out in public. So when we were there and I took every book that was related to spirit but then forgot about them because of the field experiment but after the attack I've been seeing a change in your aura so I got the books and started to read..." I was really confused what does this have to do with bubby?

"Liss what does this have to do with my baby?" She smiled at me when I said my baby but hey it's the truth it is and I'm going to raise it right and not how I was raised.

"The ending does but you need to know the before stuff to understand it all"

I nodded and let her continue, I felt gripped on every word she said " so I found stories that matched up to you, like there was people who could see ghosts and sense strigoi like you. Then there were others and it mentioned how the all shadow kissed were faster and stronger then normal Dhampires like you I mean your unbeatable no one on campus can pin you not even Dimitri, so anyway in the last case it was of a girl who was shadow kissed and her mate. Now at the beginning I thought it meant bond mate however when I continued to read it didn't make any sense then I realised it meant soul mate. Rose your not just shadow kissed your soul kissed, it sounds weird but it means you are completely different. Soul kissed from what I understand is when a shadow kissed person finds there soul mate, both soul mates can look at each other and see into each other's soul, read them like a book and love them so much it links their auras. Yours and Dimitris auras are linked every touch causes them to burn like the sun. After the first urrm interaction (that was hard for her to say with a straight face) the shadow kissed changes they become stronger and the DNA changes and makes two Dhampires able to produce a child" wow I don't even know what to say

"So I can have children with Dimitri even though we are both Dhampires because he is my soul mate and I'm shadow kissed and soul kissed but I only became soul kissed when me and Dimitri first had sex"

"Yes basically but when you became pregnant the two sides of you, shadow and soul kissed recognised this and sort of merged together so you could have the power to protect your baby" once again I'm confused, why can't she just say things in simple talk.

"Lissa what are you getting at because I don't feel any different "

" ok here goes... You can control all the elements and if I'm right so will your baby not only that but you will be able to control the darkness and use it to help fight strigoi, it's almost like the darkness will make you stronger during a fight. Also in the 2 cases in the whole of time that have been recorded of this you will get to keep the elements after you give birth. Now please stop looking at me like I'm nuts because I can see it In your aura there only small but the colours are there; gold(spirit) blue(water) green(earth) purple(air) and red(fire) Then there's your normal shadows but they can't get through the circle protecting your stomach."

"How on earth am I meant to tell Dimitri all of this and the fact I'm pregnant with his impossible child? Oh my god I never read his letter! "

"Rose it will all be ok if he doesn't I'll show him the books and he would never leave you anyway, so read the letter then get ready because we aren't being stuck in here on our last day here" everything Lissa just said was pushed out of my head while I read the letter:

Roza

Meet me in the cabin tonight at 7. I need to see you. I'd tell you to wear something pretty but then you look beautiful wearing anything, so I look forward to then.

My love

Always and forever

D xx

My heart skipped a beat, me and Dimitri alone properly for the first time in a month yey. I'm going to need Lissa help to get ready but it's only 11 in the morning so I have ages and I'm starving. I got changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a red top that stopped just before my belly button. If I'm not going to have its figure for very much longer I may as well show it off now.

"Liss I'm hungry can we go get some food and the we can walk round the grounds"

"You always hungry but I guess I can't complain your eating for two now and yeh I'd like that " we slipped some shoes on and went out. 30 minutes and a big breakfast/lunch, ok we missed the breakfast hours, later we were just walking round talking about everything like it used to be before everything happened. Me and my sister.

"Hey liss will you help me get ready later, Dimitri asked me to meet him in the cabin at 7 and I need help" her eyes sparkled.

"It took you long enough I thought I was going to have to beg to help you"

"Wait you knew"

"Duh of course I knew Dimitri came and asked me if he could take you for a few hours"

"Why did he need ask you?"

"I don't know he just did, omg that's the tree where you broke dawns arm "

There was something she wasn't telling me but I dropped it and we finished walking round the grounds reminding ourselves of the memories, like the classroom where we met and the field Me, Mason and Eddie use to play tag, ok we were like 6 so don't judge. We talked for ages about Mason, Lissa didn't push the topic because she knew how I felt but it was nice to talk about him I miss him so much. Our talking was interrupted by her phone going off

"I'm sorry it Christian he wants to speak will you be ok by your self?"

"Yeh you go I'll be fine I'll just go to the gym or something" I could tell she wanted to get off

"Thank you, be careful and be back by 5 so we can get you ready. Love you" and with that she ran off most likely in the direction of the church. Checking my watch I saw it was only 1 so I quickly ran back to my room grabbed my notebook, a pen and my guitar, time to write the best graduation speech ever.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't want to write the speech in my room so I went to the one place that shouldn't be there; Masons grave. After the memorial Mason had been buried on the edge of campus under the most beautiful oak tree I've ever seen. I got there and sat down leaning against the tree

"Hiya Mason I hope you don't mind me coming and sitting here but I need to write a speech and this spot seemed the place to do it, you will miss it tomorrow so it's only fair you be the first to hear it. I was never very good at writing down speeches or how I felt but I remembered that time I was drunk and started singing you said my voice was beautiful but I just shrugged it off and told you never to speak of it again but something happened I felt like I couldn't get the music out of my head I know it sound weird and sappy but it's true so after I got a guitar, I'm not going to tell you how, but ever since then I've been playing so tomorrow I'll give a quick speech and and play a song. Anyway mase wherever you are just so you know I love and miss you and so does Eddie, tomorrow is going to be weird without you"

Time jump to 5 when she's about to get ready

I finally finished both the speech and the song it's weird it didn't actually take that long to write the two. Back in my dorm I set the guitar back in the corner and went to have a shower just as I got out I heard shuffling in the room, I grabbed my stack out of my shoes, yeh they never asked for it back so I kept it, and opened the door to find ... Lissa searching through my closet.

"Liss what the hell are you doing you scared me half to death next time make a noise and don't freak out the pregnant girl in the shower"

"Sorry Rose I forgot but how do you still have a stake your not meant to have one until tomorrow"

"Yeh i never gave it back so it can be a spare, hey I could teach you how to fight"

"Not going to happen and have you tried using any of the elements yet because we have about 10 minutes before we can start getting you ready" actually I had completely forgotten I could supposedly use the elements, I grabbed a robe so I didn't get cold.

"No I haven't but I could always try now"

She went into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later with a glass of water and placed it on the table in front of us.

"Try water first it's the easiest because it's calm just hold out your hand concentrate on the water and feel it go through you " I did what she said and closed my eyes, after a few minutes I opened them because I felt nothing

"Liss it's not working you must have read something different" I felt kind of sad "how can you call that not working because it looks pretty good to me" she said pointing to the cup, I gasped It had worked the water had separated Into little droplets and hovered above the cup. " I did it" I squealed Lissa looked proud and shocked.

"Yeh you did now try fire, do the same concentrate close your eyes but picture a small fire ball in your hand like Christian does" all of a sudden my hand felt hotter, yeh I'm a natural at fire. We tried with air and earth, I managed to make a small breeze and make a flower on Lissa desk bloom. I didn't try spirit because liss thought it was time to get ready.

She forced me down in to the chair and started on my hair she dried it then curled it and let it fall down my back; Dimitri always did like my hair. She then moved on to my make up that didn't take very long just some smokey eye shadow and mascara then my favourite lipgloss that Dimitri made sure I was in good supply of. Finally it was time to get dressed Lissa pulled out two matching suit bags.

"Ones for now and the other is for tomorrow because I knew you wouldn't have a dress so " she handed me one of the bags "this one is for now and you can't see the other one until tomorrow"

I zipped down the bad and found the most beautiful dress I have ever seen it was black and stopped mid thigh, the straps rested on my shoulders and lead into a sweat heart neck line, the dress puffed out a little at the hips but what was the most beautiful part was the gold detail over the top part it looked like tiny roses on a vine.

"Liss it's beautiful thank you" I ran and gave her a hug, I honestly don't know what I'd do with out her.

"It's no problem and anyway if you like this one you will love tomorrow's now go get changed or you will be late"

LPOV

Rose had just stepped Into the bathroom she had no idea what Dimitri had planned for her tonight it was so romantic. Earlier me and Christian had been with him to help him set everything up in their cabin, she doesn't know that Christian knows about them but both me and Dimitri thought it would be good to tell him because if what's happening after graduation. I can't wait for when she gets back tonight that's if she gets back but also I can't wait for tomorrow. We are graduating and starting the rest of our lives as one big family I was so happy. Rose stepped out of the bathroom completely ready and she looked beautiful, she had paired the dress with a simple pair of black heals that made her legs look extra long. I felt a tear in my eye, we were each other's family always and forever.

"Wow Rose you look stunning, Dimitri is a very lucky man and I'm so glad the bond doesn't work both ways yet"

"Thanks liss it was all you. Wait did you say the bond doesn't work both ways yet?" Oops forgot to tell her that bit.

"Yeh apparently there is a way to make the bond both ways but I don't know how yet so I thought we could work on it when we go to court"

"Omg yeh that would be great but I've got to go now" she was so happy and that's all I've ever wanted for her, she's given up so much for me and she continues to every day but I know when we get to court things will change, I just wish they could say how they are now or get better.

"Yes go have fun and don't worry about anything tonight will be great"

"Thanks, see you later sis" and with that she was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV

Walking across campus without being caught gets easier and easier each time I do it ok I've been caught a few times but nobody's perfect. The best way to get to the cabin is straight down to the woods then follow the path down it takes a little longer then going directly there but we can't afford to be seen yet. The sun was just coming up and the air was already starting to warm up. I really will miss the cabin when we leave it holds so many memories. The trees thinned off a little and there it was no light coming from the cabin so I checked my watch,yes I'm 18 and don't have a mobile, 7:10. I'm ten minutes late, I turned the handle and stepped In but before I could flip the lights on I was grabbed and a hand reached over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"Hi if I was a strigoi you would be dead Roza" haha seriously is every thing a training exercise with him. Time to give the Rose Hathaway charm

"Yes but I knew you weren't because strigoi wouldn't hesitate, second they wouldn't stand in the light because it turns them to ash and also they don't say 'hi' so there's no chance of me being dead. So can we turn some lights on because I don't fancy falling and breaking my arm the day before graduation even if my best friend is a kick ass spirit user who can heal me"

The lights flicked on and I could see what was in front of me "wow it's beautiful" everywhere was clean the bed was made and white Rose petals scattered over. The table had been pulled out and set for two a empty vase sat in the middle there were candles everywhere. I turned round to face Dimitri

" you did all this for me, he nodded, it's beautiful thank you I love" what ever I was going to say was cut off with a kiss.

"You deserve it Roza and by the way you look breathtaking. These are for you" his other hand came from behind his back and he held a bouquet of cherry blossoms and white roses,

"You remembered my favourite flowers" cherry blossom was my favourite but they are hard to find in Montana so I rarely get to see them I told him once in a training session about a time when me and liss were 'on vacation' a found a garden full of of the trees it was so beautiful it was a shame we only stayed in the area for about a week.

"Of course my Roza now would you like to sit because dinner is served" I giggled and sat in the chair putting the flowers in the vase and moving the vase to one side. He disappeared for a moment then returned holding two plates, he placed one in front of me and the other in front of himself.

"Italian I'm impressed comrade it's been years since I had spaghetti Bolognese" he smiled and my heart stopped it was a full smile not a half.

"I'm glad you like it Roza so what have you been up to today, I would have thought you would be causing madness on your last full day here but everything is all normal"

" have a little faith comrade I'm not that bad and I've been writing the speech for tomorrow I wanted it to be different so it took me a little while longer"

"Ohh can I hear it?"

"Yes... Tomorrow only one person got special treatment because i needed them to hear it" he looked confused this was the first time I used my guardian mask in front of him but I didn't want to break down and ruin tonight.

"Lissa?" It came out as a question more then a statement.

"No Mason. I couldn't write it in my room so I went and sat at his grave under the oak tree and also he won't hear it tomorrow because the wards will be up so this was the only way" a tear escaped and I wiped it away but he still noticed.

"Oh Roza I'm so sorry I didn't realise but you know he would be proud if you and he would want you to be happy"

"Yeh I know it just hurts to know he won't be there tomorrow, we always use to joke that out of the three of us me, him and Eddie he would be the one that defiantly graduated because he's the first up with his last name and everything and by the time it got to me I would have been bored so I'd either be asleep or got hungry and went for food" we continued to talk and eat and once we had finished he brought out dessert, chocolate doughnuts, god I love this man. We ate and laughed and forgot the outside world was there once everything was cleared away he stood up and held out his hand.

"My Roza will you give me this dance?" I took his hand and stood up

"Always" the music started and we swayed to the music (an I kind of imagined it to be Ellie Golding 'love me like you do' I think the song just fits them) he spun me round and I finished with my head resting on his shoulder he pulled back to look at me.

"I love you Roza I have from the moment I met you. You are so brave and strong and bold, I remember that day in Portland and you looked like a goddess ready to protect those she cares about. But I want to spend the rest of my life protecting you, you might not be a princess but you are my princess, so Rosemarie Kensalina Amelia Hathaway will you make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?" I hadn't realised he had knelt down during that and pulled out a ring. I gasped it was a beautiful silver band with a diamond in the centre and a rose vine engraved all around it.

" Yes I will marry you" he jumped up slide the rind on my finger, it fit perfectly and kissed me. This was the happiest day of my life that I could possibly ruin in one minute.

"I love you Roza so much why are you crying, if it was to soon I can wait" I cut him off

"No it's perfect but I need to tell you something and it could possibly change your mind and make you run for the hills"

"Nothing could make me change my mind I want to be with you forever but you look scared and it's scaring me so please tell me what's wrong my love" I took a breath and began to tell him.

" ok but please keep an open mind even more then you did with the ghosts ok " he nodded

"Ok then as you know I'm shadow kissed so my DNA is different but over the last month since the attack Lissa has been reading all about spirit and shadow kissed in one of the books there was cases of different shadow kissed people and they were different there was the things we know like seeing ghosts and sensing strigoi and also them being stronger and faster, and that's the same with me I mean no one can pin me anymore and I am faster then all the novices and most guardians. You can only just pin me and that's because you know my moves. So anyway liss continued to read and found a story of a girl and her mate at first liss thought it meant bond mate but it wasn't it meant soul mate" I paused for him to take it all in

"Roza what's this got to do with why I would run?"

"Don't worry I'm getting to it but you need to understand it all to even consider what I'm about to say after, he nodded so I continued, ok so liss read on and found out that if a shadow kissed person finds their soul mate and that soul mate can look into their eyes and understand them so perfectly that their auras become in sync and connected like ours, well it changes the shadow kissed more specifically their DNA it allows them to have children together even if they are both Dhampires, so what I'm trying to say is I'm pregnant." He sat and stared at me and I have no idea what's going through his head.

"Please say something because it's freaking me out a little with the whole silent thing"

"Are you sure?" It was only a whisper I barely heard it

"Am I sure what , that I'm pregnant or that it is yours because I swear I've only slept with you and that was one month ago"

He replied more confidently this time "are you sure your pregnant?" Few he's not doubting me

"Yes Lissa can see it in my aura there's a white circle around my stomach and no darkness can penetrate it but also I took a test this morning just after I spoke to you but also I've been sick two mornings in a row and I'm late so I'm positive I'm pregnant and it's yours" he lifted my head to look at him

"I'd never ever doubt it's mine of all the weird things that happen in your life it's kind of hard to not believe in miracles and I'm never leaving you or our baby ever" I kissed him

"Thank you and I'm sorry I doubted you I was just scared you wouldn't believe me and weird doesn't begin to cover it. But there's one last thing my body comes with six built in protection systems for the baby that only activated when I became pregnant"

"What are they "

"It's better if I show you" I went and got a cup of water just like before, Dimitri never once questioned me, I held out my hand and closed my eyes and concentrated. When I heard Dimitri gasp I opened my eyes and saw the water in little droplets again. I put my hand down and they all fell I repeated the same process I did with liss.

"You can control the elements"

"Yep 6 built in protection boosts that only happened after I became pregnant which means I have had them for a whole month and didn't know because I only found out today"

"Wait you said 6 but what are the other two you only showed me 4"

"I can also control spirit but I don't know how yet Lissa stopped me when we were practicing because I had to get ready and the sixth is darkness, I can control the darkness I get from Lissa and keep it under control I only need to use it when I'm fighting strigoi or someone threatens the baby and when I use it, it makes me stronger and faster then even a strigoi"

"I love you Roza and our baby " and with that everything was forgotten we spent the time showing each other just how much we loved each other and how much we were looking forward to starting our own family. I fell asleep a little after it all only to be woken up by Dimitri who was fully dressed.

"What's going on?" I'm not sure if he slept while I did but all the cabin was clean again there was no trace that we had had the best night ever in here

"It ok you've been asleep about 1 hour but we need to get you back to your dorm so you can sleep and be ready for later" I looked at my watch it was 1 in the morning. As I got dressed Dimitri made the bed and handed my my flowers, I hadn't taken the ring off since he put it on so I knew I had that. With that we left the cabin hand in hand knowing it could only last a little while but this time it was ok because soon we would never have to be separated again and I would be Rose Belikov.

"What you thinking about Roza"

"Huu ohh just that it will be great to be Rose Belikov instead of Hathaway and also how great of a dad you will be but also I'm not sure if I will be good as a mum because I never really grew up with one" before I knew we had stopped and he had spun so he was standing in front of me and his lips pressed again mine.

"Never think you won't be good enough, you will be the best mother any child can have you know why, because you won't let them grow up how you did. This child will be love so much they will never question it" I kissed him this time, he always knows what to say to make me feel better.

As the academy was in sight we let go of each other's hands and walked in a comfortable silence up to my dorm. He couldn't kiss me good night like a proper date but I didn't care he was mine and I was his.

"Good night Roza sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams comrade"

And I went in side, Lissa was asleep; hopefully she didn't wait up to late. I didn't have a vase In the room so I had to put the flowers in a glass on the side of my bed, quickly changing into my pjs I climbed Into bed and fell asleep knowing when I wake I will be graduating with hopefully Lissa as my charge.


	6. Chapter 6

LPOV

I got tired waiting up for Rose last night so I'm just going to grill her about last night this morning. Eeeee today we graduate and I can't wait to tell Rose our news after the ceremony. Now it's time to fight something that could be classed as something as frightening as strigoi; a sleeping Rose. Trust me waking up Rose in the morning before 8 o'clock is just asking for trouble but I'm going to do it anyway. I want details.

RPOV

"Oauf liss what the hell your beds over there and I'm sleeping now let me sleep." She knows better then to wake me up, I'm just not a morning person.

"No you got to wake up... Dimitri's here" and just like that I was up.

"Where, then it got me, he isn't she just wanted me up, liss that's just mean"

"I know but I wanted the details before you go get your promise mark" ohh yeh I'm graduating today, the tattooing process isn't a quick job especially if it's one like the promise mark which is a lot bigger then a molnija mark so the tattoos are done before the ceremony and then at the ceremony we get the certificate to say we have graduated, it also states our finals score and who our charge is.

So I showed liss the ring and guess what she squealed then I told her most of the details like the meal the dancing and the proposal " how did he take the whole baby and magic thing, you did tell him right? "

"Yes I told him and he took it well at first he was confused and didn't say anything but he was thrilled he said that with all the weird stuff that happens in my life he can understand how this little miracle can happen" I place a hand on my not yet there baby bump

"Rose with us, you especially weird doesn't begin to cover it. And he got your favourite flowers, when he said he found them I knew you would be thrilled"

"Well whatever you did to help last night thank you it was incredible"

"No problem Dimitri did most of the work I just got you ready and helped set everything up, he really does love you rose. At first I thought it was just a simple crush that you had been round each other too much and didn't know any different but I've seen you change the last month you have been so happy and I knew it was something more and when he came to me asking if he could ask you to marry him, I asked him why he was asking me and he said that you might have a mother and father but they were never parents and he wanted to do this right so in his mind he asked the only family you had but he also said that it was as me or ask Alberta because you may not see it yourself but you see her as a mother more then your own." By the end I was crying again

"Stupid pregnancy hormones, liss just remember even though I'm engaged and starting my own family you can never be replaced. But now will you help tie my hair back me and bubby need food before the marking"

"Yes of course I can't believe you have a nick name for the baby already" she said laughing. I put on a pair of black jeans and a white top that had no back and left my neck exposed, my hair was tied into a bun and Lissa used hair pins to pin back all the loose bits. At 8 we left to get food I hadn't been sick this morning so I went for an apple and doughnuts, Lissa said I had to start eating more healthy for the baby but nothing will make me give up doughnuts. After we went to the feeders for liss but then I didn't feel to good.

"Liss I don't feel" but I didn't get to finish the sentence because I was already running to the toilet, by the time Lissa got to me my baby had emptied my stomach she stood rubbing my back and held a drink of water.

"You ok ?"

"Delightful but someone didn't like their breakfast this morning"

"It will calm down but keep thinking what you get out of it at the end a miracle ..." I quickly stopped here just I case we weren't alone.

"Liss shh I can't have people knowing yet Dimitri could still get into trouble"

"Oops sorry I didn't think" I stood up and washed my hands

"Don't worry about it you know you can't come with me to get marked so why don't you go find sparkles and I'll meet up with you later"

"Ok if your sure you'll be ok then I'll see you later if your not back by 11 I'm coming to get you because it starts at 1 and you are not being the normal you and that's late so you have 3 hours bye sis" and she ran in some random direction to find Christian and I walked over to the gym.

14 years of training and teachers have lead to this day, final trials seemed so long ago but they were only last week I don't know how I did though because scores get read out at the ceremony. The gym was full I sat towards the back leaning against the wall but I was soon interrupted

"Hi Rose can you believe it we graduate today " exclaimed Eddie. After Spokane Eddie changed he took being someone's guardian serious and for better terms grew up, looking around the gym so many of the novice here aren't ready they think strigoi fight like their teachers only me and Eddie know what it is like. Eddie may not have killed any but he still knows what they are like and I don't like it, eddies like my brother and I can't bare to think of him getting hurt.

"Hi Eddie yeh it's strange I still can't believe we are. Little 6 year old us never thought we would get this far" I looked in to his eyes and they dropped he was thinking about Mason, "Eddie he would have been so proud of you and I know he watches you even if we can't see him he's still here"

"Thanks Rosie I know he'd be proud of you too, listen I'm going to go speak to Shane so I'll see you at the ceremony late"

"I'm going to let you off calling me Rosie because your my brother but don't make the same mistake twice, see you later bro" Eddie smiled

"See you later sis"

I sat back again and watched as people went in and out ages went by because when I actually focused again there was only 4 of us left but for a soon to be guardian I didn't do very well at checking my surroundings because next thing I knew I was poked.

"Hey watch it"

"Sorry Roza you were just staring off into space so I came to see if you were ok and to tell you that you need to go get your mark. Do you know you still have your engagement ring on?" I looked down

"Sorry I snapped comrade I was just thinking and yeh I know it's kind of become a part of me now, I took it off to have a shower and felt lost so I'm not taking it off now and anyway it reminds me of you when I'm not with you"

"Come on I'll take you to get your mark"

"You know just because I'm pregnant, I said that part quietly, I can still walk across the gym and kick your but if I need to "

" if it was up to me Roza you wouldn't walk anywhere" he looked around but it was empty, the gym was just for waiting they were using the old store cupboard to give the marks. So Dimitri picked me up bridal style and carried me to the cupboard

"Arrr comrade put me down some one could see"

"I don't care and anyway I could say you tripped, here's your stop ma'am"

"Thank you comrade I'll see you later "

"Bye Roza congratulations"

"By the way I love the happy care free you" and with that I walked in the cupboard and shut the door behinds me. Alberta and the tattoo person were standing behind a stool however you can imagine what my face was like when Dimitri walked in,

"Comrade what are doing here you said you had guardian business to attend to!"

"My students getting her promise mark and thinks I would miss it, I'm hurt"

Alberta butted in "Rose did you just get Belikov to make a joke?" I turned to look at her

"No I don't think so, he's always like this when we are training I guess I've rubbed off on you hey comrade" This innocent act is killing me "any way could we get on with it because if I'm not back by 11 I'm going to have one angry princess" Alberta smirked, ok that's weird. Dimitri stood in the corner and I sat down on stool and leaned my head forward; exposing my neck.

The tattooist didn't start immediately "your a novice"

"Yeh and... "

"You have got 4 molnija marks and 1 battle star that's un heard of" (I added a few)

"I kind of attract trouble not to mention my mentor over there taught me how to kick ass so yeh " and with that he began and I blocked out the pain.

APOV

Marking the novice is not a quick job, we only have one tattooist so it takes a while.

No one had come in for a while so I assumed we were finished but I haven't seen Rose. I looked through the blind to find her alone in the gym talking to Dimitri, they were In each other's space again, but before I knew it he had her in his arms bridal style and was carrying her over. Just before the door he put her down and let her walk. They look so natural together, they really are soul mates.

I was kind of surprised when she walked in alone, I would have though Belikov would have come in to watch his 'student' get marked. Only seconds after she walked in, he did to. They had a conversation where he actually joked, while waiting for them to realise a world exists I watched the two only to be drawn to roses left hand as something caught the light. Oh my goodness he had done it, the one thing that never happens to a guardian he had asked her to marry him and she said yes. They continue to change everything that people see as right. I couldn't be happier for them, I'm shocked she said yes though it was as clear as day that she loved him but Rose has never been one for getting married or anything like that. When they were little Vasilisa would be planning her wedding and Rose would promise she would never get married or fall in love because as little Rose said 'it's stupid' I guess that's a promise she couldn't help but make.

The tattooist finished and bandaged her neck, Rose stood up and turned to face me "congratulations rose you really deserve everything from today so be proud " there was a double meaning to that but I'm not sure if she picked up on it "thank you Alberta not just for this but for everything you've done for me since I was 4 years old, a tear escaped but she wiped it back quickly, Lissa was right you have been more like a mother to me then my own and that is something I can never thank you enough for" she hugged me and I hugged her back. I no longer saw Rose Hathaway the child, I saw Rose soon to be belikov the woman. The women who has killed more strigoi then anyone on campus even me, the women who is getting the happily ever after she never thought she'd get.


	7. Chapter 7

RPOV

After the marking my neck felt itchy it took a lot of control not to scratch it. Me and Dimitri walked out of the gym in a comfortable silence, we didn't need words to know how the other was feeling.

"I realised when you were saying those to Alberta that I never told you how proud I was of you Roza, you have come so far and never forget that I love you my beautiful fiancé"

"I love you too, I'm going to go get ready but I will see you at the ceremony and just think next time you kiss me I will be a guardian"

"I can't wait Roza" I held out my hand so he could shake it. He looked confused for a second then put his hand in mine to anyone else this would look like a student saying thank you to teacher for training.

"Thank you Guardian Belikov see you later "

"See you later Hathaway con graduation "

And with that I turned around and walked back to my dorm to get ready. Through out the academy it was quite quiet there was only a few people out every one else was packing up their dorms or they younger ones had already left.

I got back to my room and turned on the lights, Lissa should be back any moment, so I quickly tuned my guitar and got my notebook and but it I'm by guitar bag. After washing and drying my hair I did my make up, finally Lissa turned up

"Sorry I know I'm late I got distracted talking to Kirova, wait you've done your make up already"

"It's fine and yes I had to if not we will be late. Why were you talking to Kirova?" She was blocking me from the bond so I couldn't dig.

"I'll tell you later we need to get ready"

We spent the next hour getting ready, we had 20 minutes before the ceremony started and we were finally ready. Lissa looked like the princess she was, in a strapless lilac dress that went down to her knees and the top was layered and flowery she paired with some flat ballet pumps and curled her hair but pinned back the front pieces using diamond pins.

"Wow liss you look incredible sparkles is going to be drooling"

"Your not to bad your self, not only is Dimitri going to be drooling but I'm pretty sure every other senior and staff will as well" that caused a fit of giggles. But I have to admit I didn't look that bad, my tummy looked flat and Lissa was right about this dress being better then last nights, this one was a strapless blood red dress that stopped just above the knee. A silver glittery sash had little roses sown in just under my bust and it was backless. It screamed sexy but not slutty.

I walked up to Lissa and gave her the biggest hug ever

"Thank you sis for everything, bringing me back to life, being the only family I've had for 14 years and for understanding everything. But most of all just being there for me and my sister, I love you liss no matter what. I hadn't realised we were both crying, but I didn't know what her excuse was me I could blame it on the hormones.

"Stupid hormones" we both said at the same time causing a fit of laughter

"I love you too rose, I'm not going to give a big speech because we haven't got time to do our make up again. So Miss Rose Hathaway are you ready to graduate? "

"Why Vasilisa Dragomir of course I am, let's go" Lissa opened the door and I picked up my guitar, she looked at me puzzled.

"Why do you have your guitar you haven't played in ages" I needed a quick excuse because she couldn't know even if I did hate lying to her.

"The guitar that the band had broke so Kirova asked me if he could use mine and I said no problem " she didn't believe me 100% but didn't question it. Before we went to the field where the ceremony was we had to stop by Christians dorm to pick him up. He opened the door wearing a tux, you will never hear me say this again but he looked good until he looked at Lissa. His jaw dropped and the whole world melted as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hello to you to sparkles now hands off my sister and let's go graduate " at least they broke the kiss

"Sorry Rosie pops but she is my girlfriend and looks beautiful by the way" Lissa blushed

"Still didn't need to see that, trust me I see enough in the church attic" Lissa intervened then telling us to get a move on. It took us 5 minutes to get to out seats but it was Dhampires one side Moroi the other but it wasn't too bad because I was sitting next to Eddie. I didn't look round for Dimitri because I think it would have been a cover blowing look and I already felt nervous. A low chatter was muted by Alberta whistling through a mic, once there was silence Kirova got up onto the stage. And graduation began;

"Welcome seniors today we are here to celebrate but also to say good bye. Many of you have been here from a very early age, she looked round and met the eyes of a few of us me and Eddie included, but that means we have been able to watch you grow up into something great. Throughout the years I've had the joy of seeing many of you in my office note the sarcasm miss Hathaway " that got her a few laughs and I smiled " but every one of you deserve the happiness you get today and I wish you all a great future, but remember once a St. Vladimir always a St. Vladimir. Thank you" The audience broke out into applause, of course being us me and Eddie stood up and made the biggest noise. Then Alberta took to the mic

"Now we will call your name so you can come to get your certificate. We will start with the Moroi" name after name was read off when it was Lissa turn I jumped out of my seat and made the biggest amount of noise possible "wooow go Lissa" at Christians turn I did the same but shouted something different "go sparky pants " that got a glare and a laugh from him as he walked off stage and kissed Lissa.

When the last name was called everywhere went quiet again and Alberta took the mic again

"Congratulations to our Moroi seniors now for our novice, this time when your name is called we will reveal your trial scores as well as give you your stakes those who were mentored by guardians will be presented there stakes by their mentors so could the mentors please come up onto the stage." 7 of the guardians lined up on stage including Dimitri. " Now just to let you know the scores are out of 300 and are based on many things so without further a do your novice" like the Moroi name after name was called, the scores were impressive too but no one got above 275 yet until "Edison Castile trial score 280 " oh my god that's the highest score of them all so naturally I made a very big amount of noise "wooow go bro yey Eddie" I really couldn't care less I was making a fool of my self. You only graduate once.

I started to get impatient there was only one other novice left

"And finally Ryan Aylesworth" Ryan went on stage and I felt very confused was I not graduating? Alberta took the mic again

" There is one other novice that hasn't been called up yet, few I hope she means me or this speech is going to be nothing compared to the show I'll give if I don't graduate, they are a bit different to the others. Graduating with the highest trial mark seen in 50 years and before that only one guardian got the same as them, it is my pleasure to call this years valid Victorian, Rosemarie Hathaway, Rose's trail score was 298 out of 300. My mouth dropped, surely that wasn't my score. Rose come up to the stage please and say a few words" I rose from my seat and walked up the stage, everyone was silent and staring at me. I walked over to the stand and pulled out my speech after taking a deep breath I began

"Hi first congratulations to everyone here, each and every person here deserves today ok I might have hit a few of you whether it was in practice or you simply annoyed me or Lissa but despite that we have all been through so much together and learnt so many lessons. We have learnt from fighting and magic to loving someone and loosing someone, when I imagined today I never thought any of us would be missing but we all know there is a person who is not here who deserves to be more then any one, I miss you mase. But

There is a universal truth we all have to face, whether we want to or not, that is everything eventually ends. As much as I've looked forward to this day, I've always disliked endings. Last day of summer, the final chapter of a great book, parting ways with a close friend.

But endings are inevitable, because the leaves fall, you close the book. You say goodbye.

Today is one of those days for us. Today we say goodbye to everything that was familiar, everything that was comfortable. We're moving on. But just because we're leaving, and that hurts, there's some people who are so much a part of us, they'll be with us no matter what. They are our solid ground. Our North Star. And the small clear voices in our hearts that will be with us … always. I couldn't help but think of Dimitri at that point and smile

There was a time when I was with Mason and I forgot he was there for a moment and started singing a song that was stuck in my head, but before I realised he was staring at me and said I had a great voice and should never stop singing but I told him to shut up and never speak of it again. But today I wrote a song," I went to get my guitar, everyone was still staring at me but I could see Lissa and Alberta at the side of stage crying " so here it is

Here we are now

Everything is about to change

We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday

A chapter ending but the stories only just begun

A page is turning for everyone

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever I go

So excited I can barely even catch my breath

WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead

This happy ending is the start of all our dreams

And I know your heart is with me

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Its time to show the world we've got something to say

A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away

I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday

We'll never fade away

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever I, wherever I go

(I don't own the song or the paragraph of the speech that starts 'there is a universal truth' and finishes at always. Sorry I just loved that speech)


	8. Chapter 8

Every one broke out into applause and whistles Alberta took the mic off me and I stood to one side

"Thank you Rose that was beautiful" Dimitri stepped forward and handed me my stake looking at the top there was an inscription that read 'always and forever my Roza'. Without any words he walked off stage and went to stand by Lissa, I stood on stage as Alberta said the final thank you's and good bye then she came over to me and handed me my certificate.

" Guardian Rose Hathaway welcome to the ranks" I gave her a hug and whispered thank you. Before going off stage I glanced into the audience to see more of them crying, even Stan was in tears, I made Stan Alto cry yey high school is complete. Now for the cover blowing moment.

I walked down stage and practically ran and jumped into Dimitri's arms kissing him as soon as we made contact. Finally pulling away I looked into his eyes the through Lissa I could see everyone staring at us so I did what I do best. Only slightly twisting so I was still in Dimitri's arms but facing everyone I shouted

"Yo take a picture it will last longer and if you have nothing nice to say keep your gob shut because I'm not interested and neither is my fiancée. Thank you" yep cover blown sky high Rose Hathaway style, I twisted back round to face him but to my surprise he was grinning from ear to ear, I thought I was going to get a hell of a zen life quote

"Roza did you really just say that?"

"You mean did I just blow our cover sky high and announce or engagement to the whole of the guardians and senior class. Yep I did" popping the p. I could vaguely hear shuffling behind me and some people laughing but I couldn't care less

"Ohh Roza you do realise in the last ten minutes you have made me and everyone else in the audience cry twice from your speech and song which was beautiful by the way. Then you have shocked them by revealing us, why don't you announce the baby and you can just emotionally break everyone"

"You know as well as I do that I would be going out with a bang and I'm pretty sure you've just told every guardian, the headmistress and my friends who are all standing behind me about our miracle baby" that got me a confused look until he lifted his head and I turned around only for him to put his arms round my waist and rest his hands on my tummy. Everyone had big smiles on their faces, wait what I would have thought we would be getting escorted of campus by now. It was Alberta who spoke first but I think it was more to the other guardians behind her then us

" well it looks like I win then" wait what!

"You knew" Alberta and the guardians burst out laughing most likely at my very shocked face.

"Of course we knew after the rescue in the cave it became very clear so we have been watching you for the last month"

"Not that I'm objecting but why haven't you said anything, we have been careful for the last month to not get found out because we thought I'd be expelled and Dimitri fired"

It was Kirova who spoke this time "because Rose even though I'm a Moroi I still know how rare it it for two guardians to find their soul mate. You two have been through hell and back so we thought you deserved to be happy" I squealed and hugged Dimitri again. One of the guardians I didn't know spoke up next

"Is it true what you've just said about being pregnant?" Oh great

"Yep and Dimitri is the father, I'm shadow kissed which changed me but Lissa has been reading up on some things and I'm also soul kissed which means I can have children with my soul mate and have a bit extra to help protect our baby"

"What do you mean extra?" I hesitated for a minute

"Ohh just show them rose" fine

I lifted up my hand and concentrated again, my hand became hotter and I had a little fire ball in the palm of my hand, the guardians looked shocked

"I can control the 5 elements plus another called darkness that is gathered through a spirit user and shadow kissed pair but if you have any other questions ask Lissa because it confuses my brain" that earned me another laugh. Kirova turned to Lissa

"Have you told anyone yet princess?" Everyone else but me looked as though they knew what she was talking about. Grrr.

"Everyone but rose I was going to wait until she opened her certificate but she got urrm distracted"

"What you on about liss"

Dimitri whispered I'm my ear making my shiver "Roza open your certificate"

So I opened it up and read

I hereby present Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway.

Guardian to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir

"Eeek I'm you guardian" we hugged and squealed until we burst out laughing "wait who's your other?"

A voice I had completely forgotten about called out "I am" I turned round to see... Eddie.

"Eddie your guarding Lissa, your my partner?" He nodded and I ran up to him giveing him the biggest hug ever

"Love you brother"

"Love you too sis" I didn't realise I was crying until Eddie brushed a tear away, I turned round to see people staring at my in amusement

"Stupid hormones" and that had everyone laughing again

"Rose you do realise I'm not going to really need you and Eddie that much" what how can she think she doesn't need us

"Like hell you aren't being guarded" a smile crept across everyone's face "what the hell am I missing or not being told because your all smiling like that and it's pissing me off"

"Rose I'm not going to need you unless we leave here"

"Why won't you be leaving I thought we were going to court"

"Not anymore headmistress offered me and Christian jobs teaching magic and offered you a job teaching combat classes so I accepted and we can stay together"

" omg that's great" I did something no one ever thought I'd do; I hugged Kirova

"Thank you" she smiled and pulled away

"No problem guardian Hathaway it will be my pleasure to have you and your family here"

I turned back to Dimitri who had the biggest skill ever

"Well comrade it really does look like I'm home" everyone shot me a confused look but it was Alberta who spoke

"Rose what do you mean, I heard a bit of your conversation yesterday but couldn't understand it. But yesterday you said it's not home"

"Yeh most people think of home and think of the house they live in but I've never had that I've lived at the academy since I can remember so I naturally called it home but after the attack my views on home changed. Home is no longer a place or a building for me, now it's a feeling, a memory or a person. Like seeing Dimitri smile, hearing Lissa laugh or even right now with all of us hear because this is when I feel the most happiness and love. There's no amount of words to describe how much I love you both Lissa and Dimitri but also everyone here I care for in a different way whether it be a brother or a mother either way that's when I feel like I'm home; the feeling of love and safety I get around the people I care about. But if anyone ever uses any of that against me I will kick your ass"

"Well then it looks like I'm not needed then" no one knew who said that but they sounded familiar but I still moved closer to Dimitri and Lissa to Christian behind us. Dimitri put his arms around me and protected our baby, but It was someone I never expected it to be here. My mother.

(Roses mum never went on the mission to save them so they never reconnected)


	9. Chapter 9

"Guardian Hathaway what are you doing here, I don't think I remember seeing your charge" venom dripped off my words.

"And why wouldn't I come and see my only daughter both me and your father wouldn't miss it."

"My what! neither of you could give the slightest of my existence for practically my whole life when I actually needed my parents so why start now"

"I had a duty to do and you know it I don't abandon my charges or run away with them to come and mother you but in your current state maybe I should have " and that's it, I lost it. Before Dimitri had the chance to register I had broke out of his hold and stormed over to my mother I punched her most likely giving her a black eye, yeh karma's annoying hey mum.

"Never ever say that again I did what I had to, to protect Lissa. You know nothing about it and as for my 'current state' I think you are referring to being engaged and pregnant with a child to the man I love and who is my soul mate so please be more considerate" my voice was ice Lissa tried to send calming signals through the bond but it didn't work. My mother stood up "you cannot expect to raise a child and be a guardian. You may as well run off and be a blood whore now and save the embarrassment to us all" again I punched her, Dimitri's family were what was classed as blood whores but they were anything but they simply believed in family more then duty.

" NEVER use them words to me again. Get out! I never want to see you ever again, you are nothing to me and you will never know our child as long as me or Dimitri live." I hadn't even noticed Dimitri, all the guardians, Kirova and my friends coming to stand with me, Dimitri took my hand but Alberta spoke

"Or me" then Kirova

"Or me" then Lissa, Eddie and Christian all did the same, seeing them all it gave me the strength to finally stand up to my mother

"You may have given birth to me but you never have and never will be my mother"

"Rosemarie Hathaway you do not speak to me like that!" She screeched

"and my last name is not Hathaway, now get out of the academy before I make you" Alberta stepped forward and took hold of my other hand

"Hathaway I suggest you listen to my adopted daughter and get off the premises before I have you removed or the princess has you locked up" she started to walk away but turned around

"Fine at least the blood whore has the family she always wanted" some Moroi man with gold jewellery and a goaty stopped Infront of her and her face went pale as his guardians started to drag her off

"Abe?"

"You never speak to my daughter again, you are not the women I thought you were. Pavel take her and dump her outside the academy"

Wait did he just say daughter? I thought she was kidding about that, but it didn't matter because my guardian mask crumbled and so did I. I fell to the floor sobbing my heart out and shaking I hadn't felt this angry and upset since Mason died.

"Roza, roza " Dimitri yelled and ran over to me

"Shhh it's ok you did what's right. It's going to be ok my love. You have all the family you need here" I looked into his eyes needing to see the love and support I know I get from him I couldn't speak only cling to him tight and hopefully not let go.

Alberta sent most of the guardians away, left was her, Kirova, Yuri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri and the old Moroi guy who I think is my father.

Lissa ran and fell beside me so did Christian and Eddie hugging and stroking my hair calming me down enough to speak

"Why me, why today I never did anything but want my mum and she thinks I'm a blood whore. Now I have no last name and unfortunately share blood with her"

The Moroi finally spoke "Yes you do Kiz you can take mine, and I apologise for guardian Hathaway's words" standing up I looked up at him and I could see the resemblance

"Who are you though? I think I know but I need to hear it. Please"

"Well Rose I am Abe Mazur and your father" Rose Mazur I kind of like it.

"Where have you been for the last 18 years when I needed you "

"Once you were born your mother took you and ran when you were 6 months old it took me 2 years to find you, once I did your mother said I had no right to you and ran again, I didn't find you again until you turned up at the academy. By then your mother had convinced her charge I assaulted her and if I went any where near you or her I would be thrown in prison. So I stayed away but I've been there in the back ground I donate to the academy every year and Alberta has sent me photos of you every 6 months."

"That b***h, but how do you know Alberta?" Alberta stepped forward and replied

"Rose he is your father and my husband, me and Abe got married 4 years ago but kept it quiet because of you and his job. Rose I'm sorry we didn't tell you but it was to keep you safe"

I didn't hear anything else because I was surrounded in darkness.

LPOV

I had never seen Rose so broken and hurt, guardian Hathaway never had any right to say the things she did. Rose looked so vulnerable as she sat on the floor and cried we tried to comfort her and it made her strong enough to talk to her father. However talking to her father made her more confused I can feel it through the bond but only slightly so much sadness. Focusing on Rose I heard Alberta say something about keeping Rose safe then it happened. Rose fell to the floor unconscious. No! All of us ran forward to help her shouting loudly trying to get her to wake up. But nothing worked.

I took her hand "every one get back, Dimitri let go so I can heal her" I sent the magic threw and waited but she never woke up.

"Why isn't it working Lissa" Eddie kept his guardian mask up properly to stop himself from breaking down like Dimitri and me. I've never seen Dimitri so upset she really was his world.

"I don't know ed the magic went threw but did nothing. I think the only one that can get her out of this is herself"

Dimitri picked her up "come on let's take her to the infirmary the doctor can help and check on the baby as well"

We all raced to the infirmary, Kirova and Yuri left to take care of something just before we reached the doors. Bursting them open Abe and Alberta screamed for the doctor, she came round the corner looking confused

"What on earth is going on here we may be empty but this is still a hospital" Abe butted in "yeh well right now the 6 of us couldn't care less because Rose is unconscious and you need to help my daughter and her unborn child now"

"Ok put her in here" pointing to one of the beds in a private room she called for another doctor and told him to get a load of equipment. She hooked Rose to an IV drip and other things. I just stood at the back of the room with Christian and Eddie while Dimitri Alberta and Abe stood close to her bed side. Christian put his arm around me and Eddie rubbed my shoulder

"Lissa, Rose is going to be ok she's strong and will come back to us. She has to she's our sister" Eddie nodded in agreement with Christian

"But what if she doesn't want to, in her head must be easier to cope with then reality so why come back" Christian didn't know what to say

"Because she's Rose and hates being in hospitals and finally has the family she deserves, her mother meant it in the worst way possible I mean it in the best"

Tears continued to fall down Dimitri's face the doctor came back and took some of roses blood. Why hadn't she checked on the baby? They ran more tests and what seemed like hours was actually only 10 minutes. Finally the other doctor came in with a machine to check the baby.

"Would you all like to leave while I check on the pregnancy" she was interrupted by Dimitri

"Like hell any of us are leaving now so please check on our child"

"Very well" she pulled up roses dress, then pulled the blanket up so it just covered her underwear. Squirting some of the jell into her stomach I couldn't help but think about what Rose would say and laugh.

"What is it can princess?"

"Sorry I was just thinking what Rose would say if she was awake, it would properly be something along the lines of 'is there any chance you could warm it up because it's so cold'" that got me a small smile that didn't last for long because when we looked at the doctor she looked as though something was wrong. I couldn't take her look any more

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with the babies, they are perfectly healthy by the looks of it"

"Wait babies as in plural?" Dimitri asked looking shocked, one wasn't meant to be possible never mine any more.

"Yes Miss Hathaway is about 1 month along with twins, congratulations guardian Belikov"

"Thanks and it's not Hathaway any more so if I were you I would never say that to Rose again"

"Why what's happened and if not Hathaway the what's her last name because I need it for her records" before any of us could question what roses last name would be Abe and Alberta looked at each other, nodded and at the same time replied

"Mazur" only for Abe to continue

"Until she gets married to Dimitri and takes his last name she will be Rose Mazur"

"It's beautiful and she will love it" I walked over and gave Dimitri a hug

"Have faith she's strong and will get through this. She's Rose"

So hey thanks everyone I haven't done them before but all characters belong to the incredible Richelle Mead.

I will post a sequel up soon.

Hope you liked it

Thanks

Rosesarered6 xoxo


End file.
